


Weather Law

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Cabin Pressure Week [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Martin and Arthur are on their first holiday together, but the weather is trying to ruin everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cabin Pressure Week  
> Prompts: vacation and/or weather  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

”Cheer up, Arthur. It’s just a bit of bad weather.”

”On the first day of our first holiday together, Skip!” Arthur moaned and looked out of the window. Through the heavy rain they could see the trees sway from the strong wind. ”Why did it have to happen right now? There should be a law or something.”

”What kind of law would that be?” said Martin and laughed. ”No bad weather on romantic getaways?”

”Yes, exactly like that!”

Martin walked up to Arthur and wrapped his arms around his waist. ”I’m sorry it didn’t turn out quite like you wanted it too, but it’s just the first day. It will probably lighten up by tomorrow.”

”I really hope so,” sighed Arthur.

”Don’t let it ruin our vacation. Meanwhile, since we’re stuck here, I’m sure we can find a way to entertain ourselves.”

Arthur turned around. ”What do you mean?”

Martin’s lips curled into a smile. ”I mean, we are here together in this beautiful hotel, with no one to disturb us.”

Arthur’s face lit up. ”What are you saying, Skip?”

”Have you checked the closet yet?”

”No. Do you mean -”

”Go and have a look.”

Arthur ran over to the closet and tore the door open. He cheered loudly.

”TROUSER PRESS!”

Martin laughed.

”I’m going to press everything we brought with us! Oh, and I can I do the towels, as well? I love having flat and toasty towels!”


End file.
